


Prose in Poly

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sherlock Holmes, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Mycroft, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Mycroft and John are in love, and they both love Greg. Luckily enough, Greg loves them back, even if Sherlock's going to pout about it. Course, Sherlock's the first to know when a little surprise appears on the horizon.





	Prose in Poly

John looked at Sherlock, who was eyeing him with a large amount of disgust. “Must you, really?”

“I only have four heats a year, as does Mycroft. It makes more sense if we have them at the same time. I’ll only be gone a week, if that.” John finished packing his bag. “You survived before you met me, you can survive now.”

“But Mycroft? Lestrade?”

“Mycroft and I have been together for a year now, no thanks to you. And Greg is one alpha we both trust.” He smiled at the beta. “I’ll come back.”

Sherlock huffed and threw himself into his chair. John picked up his case and walked down the stairs to where Mycroft would be waiting, possibly already with Greg.

**

Actually Mycroft was trying not to panic. His heat had started slightly ahead of schedule and he was alone in the thankfully already prepared room, waiting for Greg and John to arrive. He had his face buried against one of John’s jumpers, using one of his toys and desperately wishing that they’d arrive.

“Mycroft?” John scented the air with a groan, the other omega’s heat jumpstarting his own. “Oh god.”

Greg came in a moment after, seeing John stripping quickly. “Couldn’t wait for me?” he asked, undressing just as fast. “Sorry, loves. Couldn’t get out of the office when I was meant to.” 

“Started early,” moaned Mycroft, kissing John as he crawled into the bed next to him.

John groaned and took over for him with the toy, pushing it deep. 

Mycroft shivered and clutched the sheets. “Yes, God yes.”

“Greg,” John called desperately, slick pooling from him. “C’mon.” 

Greg dropped his pants, climbing onto the bed. “Who’s first?” 

“Take John, I’ve got the toy.”

“That means you’ve been waiting longer.” 

John nodded in agreement and tugged the toy away, shoving Mycroft onto his stomach. Greg moved up and pressed in without waiting. 

Mycroft nearly howled with pleasure. “Yes!”

John pressed the toy inside himself instead, kissing Mycroft deeply. 

Mycroft ran his fingers through John’s hair, getting lost in the sensations.

Shuddering as he started up the vibrations, John nipped at Mycroft’s neck, sucking marks in a feral claim. “Mine.” 

“Yours,” Mycroft gasped, letting go of the sheets to fumble for his mates cock.

John groaned as Mycroft started to stroke him off. “Yeah.” 

Mycroft offered John his throat, rutting against the bed, nearly whimpering with need.

John bit down hard, mourning the lack of a true bond even as he did so. 

Greg thrust in deep, knot popping in at the same time as John bit. 

Mycroft moaned, shaking underneath them both. “John…”

John nuzzled his throat, lapping over the bite, still thrusting into his hand. “‘M here.” 

“Lemme taste you,” Mycroft slurred.

John groaned, and moved up the bed so Mycroft had access to him. 

Mycroft swallowed his cock and fucked him with the toy, knowing how much Greg enjoyed watching them together.

With a muted cry, John bucked up, reaching out and tugging at Mycroft’s hair. “Gonna come,” he panted. 

Mycroft relaxed his throat, ready to swallow.

John came hard, eyes slamming shut. 

Mycroft swallowed all of it, pulling his head back to lick him clean.

“Gorgeous,” Greg said hoarsely, watching attentively. “Both of you are just gorgeous.” 

John gave a hazy grin, eyes fluttering open. 

Mycroft leaned up and kissed John before smiling back at Greg.

John tugged Mycroft gently down, curling around him and Greg. 

Mycroft smiled and snuggled into the two of them, glad to be here.

John ran a hand over his back, giving a pleased hum. “Sherlock says hello,” he yawned, closing his eyes. 

“Threw a fit like usual?”

“Mm.” John smiled, and kissed Mycroft’s forehead, then leaned over, kissing Greg. 

Greg smiled, Mycroft already falling asleep. “He always falls asleep first.”

“He doesn’t rest as much as he should normally,” John murmured. He squeezed Greg’s hand. “Thank you for coming.” 

“I don’t mind. I’m glad he has you. I’ve taken care of his heats, but I could never satisfy or take care of him the way you do.”

John smiled fondly at Mycroft, carding his fingers through his hair. “I really love him. Never expected that. Or to find someone I wanted, that would want me, you know?” 

“No, I understand. You’re both very lucky.”

John looked up and kissed Greg again. “And we have you. We’re very, very lucky.” 

“Thank you for letting me be here.”

John hesitated and then kissed him again, scenting Greg gently. Better to wait to broach that subject when Mycroft was awake. 

Greg smiled, then groaned softly as his knot pulled free. “Sleep, John. I’ll be right here.”

John nodded, and tucked himself into Greg’s arms, ensuring Mycroft was pressed close between them. He smiled, feeling safe in the alpha’s arms as Greg tugged a sheet over them. 

It was John that came awake first. Greg had stepped out to get bottles of water for all of them when he smelled the omegas heat start up again. Smiling, he quickly returned to the room and slipped behind John. “Your turn.”

John just gave a needy whimper, pressing back against him. “Greg, c’mon,” he muttered. “Alpha.”

Greg held his hip and pushed into him, kissing the back of his neck, careful to avoid his scent pad. 

John groaned, biting down on the pillows. 

Mycroft came awake and cupped John’s cheek, kissing him deeply.

John turned his head, kissing Mycroft. “Touch me?” he breathed. 

Mycroft wrapped a hand around his cock. “Beautiful.”

Moaning, John pressed into his touch, nipping along his throat. 

“He fills you so pretty.”

John nodded, gasping as Greg struck his prostate, knot bumping at his rim. 

“You going take his knot, John?” Mycroft kissed him.

“Yeah,” John said roughly. “Fill me up.” 

“Do it, Gregory.”

Greg gave a low growl and thrust in, knotting John with a moan. John came over Mycroft’s hand, arching forward with a matching moan. 

“Gorgeous,” whispered Mycroft, admiring them both.

John kissed him without bothering to open his eyes, simply smiling. “Yeah you are.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Just rest.” 

“Okay.” John yawned, tucking his head to Mycroft’s neck and promptly falling asleep again. 

Mycroft leaned over and kissed Greg. “Thank you.”

“John said the same thing,” Greg whispered, kissing Mycroft’s nose with a chuckle. 

“Of course he did. I’m glad to have him.”

“You two love each other. It’s good, what you have,” Greg smiled. 

“We had wanted to speak to you about something. But I suppose it should wait until we’re both awake.”

Greg frowned. “Is everything okay?” 

Mycroft smiled “It is. I promise.”

Greg shrugged, and then pulled gently out of John as his knot shrank. “All right. Let me go get some food for us, all right? You good right now, or you need a turn?” 

“I feel okay right now.”

Greg smiled and kissed him, then rolled out of bed. “I’ll be back after I scar Sherlock for life.” He wrapped a robe around himself and stepped out. 

Mycroft chuckled and snuggled in close to John.

John yawned, and brushed his lips over Mycroft’s throat. “He say food?” he mumbled, eyes still shut. 

“Yes. I love you, John. We’ll talk to him when he gets back.”

John’s eyes fluttered open, and he gave Mycroft a slow smile, hands roaming down to his thighs. “How long before he gets back?”

“At least twenty-five minutes, I’d estimate.” Mycroft moaned and parted his legs for him. 

John nipped at his shoulder, checking to see how wet Mycroft was with and teasing two fingers. “On your belly,” he murmured. “Show me.” 

Mycroft obeyed, canting his hips. “Taste me?”

John shifted down the bed, pinning Mycroft’s hips between his hands, and lapping at his entrance with a moan. 

“Yes, John. Good, so good,” groaned Mycroft, bucking against his mouth.

“My omega. My mate,” John gave a little growl. 

“Yours, all yours John.”

John shifted up and thrust in, pinning Mycroft to the bed. 

Mycroft offered his throat on instinct, his heat flaring up at the domination. “Yes, yes.”

John bit down hard, marking him as claimed. “Mine.”

Mycroft went limp underneath him, surrendering. “All yours,” he panted.

John groaned and thrust in hard, reaching down to stroke Mycroft off. 

Mycroft writhed underneath him. “My John. Yours.”

“Come,” John panted. “Come with me.” 

Mycroft came, squeezing around him despite the lack of a knot.

John groaned against him, and came hard, collapsing onto the bed with a laugh. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too. So much. I’m so glad for you.”

John turned his head, kissing him sweetly as Greg came back in with a tray. 

“I see you lot had some fun,” he smiled, setting it down. “Hungry?” 

“Starved.” John glanced at Mycroft and climbed from the bed, going over to Greg. “I want you, Gregory Lestrade,” he murmured, nuzzling his throat. “We want you.” He slid their hands together, twining their fingers. “Be ours. Our alpha.” 

Mycroft nodded and got to his feet as well. “We want you, Gregory. Not just in heat, but always.”

“You mean you want to bond? Be in a relationship?” Greg asked, looking between them. 

John nodded, leaned up and kissed him. “All of it.” 

“I’d love that,” Greg said, relaxing into their touch. “I love you,” he breathed. “Both of you.” He kissed John and then turned to kiss Mycroft. “I never thought you'd have room for me.” 

“We’ve discussed it,” said Mycroft. “And yes, we’d like you in our lives.”

“I want to be in them. As more than just a friend,” Greg nodded. He squeezed Mycroft’s hand. 

Mycroft kissed Greg, then John. “Good. Let’s eat.”

John grinned and bounded off toward the bed, beckoning them both over to him. 

Mycroft followed him, kissing him deeply.

“Should we bond now?” John asked. “Or do we want to wait?” 

“We should eat first, then bond.”

“All right.” Greg nodded. 

Mycroft smiled. “Our family,” he said.

John chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. 

Mycroft grinned and kissed him back.

**

A short time later, Mycroft was shifting on the bed and putting his plate aside. “Do you want to bite John, then me?”

Greg shrugged. “Honestly, doesn't matter either way. I get you both.” He smiled.

John glanced at Mycroft. “All right. Rock Paper Scissors to decide.” 

“You’re the one going into heat.”

John shifted, giving him a small smile. “I am, yeah. Getting a bit needy.” 

“You're first then,” Greg chuckled. “Though, remind me to have you two play Rock Paper Scissors anyway.” 

“I always win,” said Mycroft, pulling John into his lap and kissing him. “I want to watch him bite you.”

John sighed, tipping his head to lay on Mycroft's shoulder. “Okay.” He gave a little moan as Greg moved up behind them. “Alpha.” 

“Omega”, Greg crooned back, pressing up inside him, going slow. 

“I’m right here, John. Greg and I, we’ll both take care of you.” He took John’s cock in hand.

“Trust you both,” John murmured, relaxing into him. “Take me. Claim me.” 

Mycroft kissed Greg over John’s shoulder, his other hand on John’s hip.

John scented Mycroft as Greg began to thrust gently, rocking into him. Greg leaned in and nibbled at John’s scent pad, unable to stop himself from lapping over it. 

Mycroft moaned, breathing in all the arousal. “Gorgeous.”

John gave a low whimper, clutching Mycroft’s hand as Greg's teeth scraped over his throat. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Do it, Gregory.”

Greg thrust up and knotted John, biting down as John came with a shudder. 

Mycroft moaned, coming himself as he watched them.

John sobbed out a pleasured cry, biting at Mycroft’s throat, clutching him tight. 

Mycroft soothed him. “We have you.”

“My mates,” John breathed, rocking on Greg’s knot, coaxing more from him. “Mine.” 

“Yours. Always.”

“I'm yours, John,” Greg lapped over the mark, and kissed it, then turned his head to kiss Mycroft. “And yours.” 

Mycroft smiled. “We’re glad to have you. I’m glad to have you both.”

John gave a small murmur of agreement, their voices distant as he floated, feeling safe, loved, and wanted. 

Mycroft smoothed his hands down John’s sides, glad to see him so content.

John nuzzled against Mycroft’s throat, rocking on Greg’s knot. 

Mycroft let his hand drift down to John’s belly, feeling him swollen.

John nipped at his skin, nodding and encouraging the touch with a pleased sigh.

Mycroft sighed happily and continued touching him, letting himself, just for a moment, imagine what John would look like swollen with child.

“Is he sleeping?” Greg asked after a long while, John’s head lolling against Mycroft’s shoulder. 

“I think maybe he is.” Mycroft pet John’s hair. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I...I've loved you both for a long time, My. You know that, right?” Greg reached out and cupped his face with a smile. 

“I know. I… have always enjoyed your company in my heats, but something was missing until John came along. And I find I enjoy myself best with you both.”

Greg kissed him gently, and shifted, pulling out of John as his knot shrank. “You two make me happy.” 

Mycroft scooted down, tucking John against his side and parting his own legs. “I think I do love you both.”

“I hope you do. Because I love both of you,” Greg said, laying down between his legs. He smiled and kissed Mycroft’s stomach, trailing a line with his lips down to his thighs.

Mycroft moaned softly and ran his free hand through Greg’s hair. “You are a good alpha.”

“You’re a good omega. You’re a good person,” Greg murmured, looking up at him. “And I love every bit of you.” 

Mycroft smiled softly down at him. “Thank you.”

Greg smiled and slung an arm over John’s waist, then pillowed his head on Mycroft’s stomach. “Rest,” he said gently. “You’ll need it.” 

“All right.” Mycroft closed his eyes and relaxed.

Greg listened to the quiet breathing of his two omegas, dozing a bit himself until he heard a small whimper. “John?” he said, sitting up and reaching out. “John, it’s all right. You’re home. Wake up.” 

John sat up with a start. He sagged into Greg. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah, I know,” Greg murmured, wrapping his arms around him, and carding a hand through his hair. “Thought those had mostly dropped off?” 

“Usually, yeah. Might just be the pheromones and the bite.”

Greg kissed the top of his head. “You want to tell me what it was about?” 

“Well, I didn’t grow up in the best area. Soon as I presented omega…”

Sighing quietly, Greg nodded and kissed his throat. “You’re safe here, John.” 

“I know.” He smiled down at Mycroft, “You and him, you make everything better.”

“You want a distraction?” Greg asked, looking at Mycroft. “I can smell his heat starting back up again. I can think of a very nice way for him to wake up.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.” Greg smiled and kissed John then laid down between Mycroft’s legs again, lifting one thigh up to rest on his shoulder. “Two heads are better than one.” 

John smiled and leaned down to lick his cock.

Greg chuckled, and went lower, rimming him with a quiet moan as slick coated his tongue. 

Mycroft came awake a few moments later, moaning and arching between them.

Greg reached up, pinning his hips down. 

“Good,” he groaned, spreading his thighs a little wider.

“Mmm,” Greg pressed a finger into him, teasing gently. 

“Bond?” asked Mycroft.

“Yes, love.” Greg glanced at John and then moved up, pulling Mycroft to him. 

Mycroft moaned, grounding one hand in John’s hair.

John groaned, kissing his chest as Greg pushed in. 

Mycroft cried out, wrapping his legs around him.

Greg pressed his lips to Mycroft’s throat, thrusting hard and deep with a small growl, one hand tight on his hips

“Mine, yes.”

“Good omega. My omega,” Greg said, nipping where he would soon mark. 

“Bite him,” John murmured, watching with heated eyes. 

Mycroft offered his throat. “Please.”

Greg nodded, and dragged his teeth over, placing them at just the right spot before he knotted Mycroft and bit with a moan. 

Mycroft cried out and came. 

John kissed his cheek, stroking a hand over his stomach as Greg came, filling him. 

“My omega,” Greg murmured, kissing his breasts. “Good omega. Brilliant, beautiful, My.” 

“Yours. You and John. Yours.”

“Yeah,” John breathed. “Yes, love.” He kissed Mycroft again, the entire room filled with their pheromones, the air hot and thick with the smell of lust and love making his head fuzzy and body sated. Greg shifted, laying them on their sides, and John tucked up beside him, nuzzling between his shoulder blades, eyes sliding shut. 

**

John stretched, pulling a robe on. Heat over, he padded out from the room to run a bath, leaving Greg and Mycroft sleeping. “Hey, Sherlock,” he said, greeting the beta as he went upstairs, stopping in the kitchen for some food. 

“Are you quite finished?”

“Yeah, I am. So’s Mycroft.” John opened the fridge, grimacing at the contents. “What did you do to that chicken? Actually, never mind, don’t want to know.” He shut the door and went for a box of trail mix instead. 

“So I take it Lestrade will be moving in with Mycroft downstairs?”

“Mm, I dunno. Probably something like that. After all, Mycroft still has his other house.” John flipped the kettle on, and leaned against the counter. “You’re taking this well.” 

“I calculated the odds that you would bond this heat and it seemed that I was correct.”

“Of course you did.” John sighed, and set the box aside. “I’m going for a bath. Don’t wake the other two up, please?” 

“Very well. I do hope you won’t allow this to get in the way of cases.”

“Sherlock.” John gave him a glare on the way out of the room. “Have I let it yet? No? Right then, bugger off.” He shook his head and headed down the hall. “Not like I’m getting pregnant, Christ.” 

**

Mycroft woke up in Greg’s arms. He sighed and sat up. “So, what are we going to do about living arrangements?”

Greg smiled at him, propping his head up. “I dunno. You want me to live here? Within reach?” he said, quietly teasing. 

“It might be nice. John and I frequently meet here, having you as a permanent addition would certainly be delightful.”

“Where do you live the rest of the time?” Greg asked, rolling onto his stomach and stretching. “Always came to mine for your heats.” 

“I have a house. I’ll give you a key. John has one as well.”

“Mm, nice. Guess it’s good timing the lease is up on my flat this month, yeah?” Greg sat up and smiled at Mycroft. “Hey,” he said quietly, reaching out for his hand. “I love you.” 

Mycroft gave him a careful smile. “Love you too.”

Greg squeezed his hand. “Are you gonna be okay with this? Honestly? I know you already share John with Sherlock. More or less anyway.” 

“Yes. It will be good, for all of us, I’m certain.”

“So am I.” Greg leaned up and kissed him. “John’s probably in the bath already. You wanna join him while I figure out some food?” 

“I can do that. I should check on Sherlock anyway.”

“All right.” Greg smiled, and kissed him again, this one a bit deeper, more of a promise. “Go on then.” 

Mycroft smiled and headed upstairs. Sherlock rolled his eyes at him as he came into the flat. “I’m not taking John from you.”

“No, but he’ll be distracted,” Sherlock sneered. “More so than he was before.” 

Mycroft sighed. “Do you want John to be happy?”

“Yes, of course. Why?” 

“Because you have the power to make him miserable.”

“What are you talking about Mycroft?” Sherlock threw himself onto the couch, steepling his fingers. 

“I mean that if you continue to be hostile towards John, then you will make him miserable.”

“I’m not being hostile,” Sherlock said. 

“Really?”

Sherlock hesitated. “Of course not.” 

“All right. Well, I’m going to join John in the bath. Greg is figuring out food, if you want to help him.”

Sherlock scowled as Mycroft walked out. He waited a minute, and then got up, walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Sherlock. How’re you?” Greg looked up and smiled. 

“Am I being hostile towards John?” Sherlock asked, leaning against the counter with narrowed eyes. 

“Ah...well, a bit.” Greg set the pot on the stove, and gestured toward the table. “Let’s talk, yeah? I think we need to figure out some stuff.”

**

“What’s going on?” John asked, stepping into the kitchen and looking at them, Mycroft close behind. 

Sherlock gave a hesitant smile. “We ordered dinner.”

“Thought Greg was cooking?” John asked, and sat down with a glass of water. 

“We decided to order in.”

“Any reason?” John glanced at Mycroft. 

“Figured you’d like dinner from your favourite takeaway place. Sherlock’s going to go pick it up soon,” Greg smiled at them. 

Sherlock nodded. He hesitated, then moved to John. “I am glad that you are happy.”

John smiled, and reached out, giving him a quick hug. “Thank you, Sherlock.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should go.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Mycroft, giving John and Greg a smile.

John turned to Greg once the brothers left. “Thank you for whatever you said to get through to him,” he said, nodding, and leaning over to give Greg a kiss. 

Greg kissed him back. “Mycroft softened him up, but you’re welcome.”

“I was trying to deal with it, but it gets to me a bit, you know?” John shrugged.

Greg squeezed his shoulder. “You’re human, John.”

“I know. But he's my friend, and I don't like feeling as if It's been ruined by something.” John got up and straddled Greg’s lap, leaning into him with a sigh. “I love you.” He smiled and pillowed his head on Greg’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, John. Sherlock will come around.” He ran his hands up and down John’s back.”

“I know he will. Unlimited stream of cases.” John nuzzled against Greg’s throat. “Mm, I'm a bit needy right now,” he murmured. “Sorry if I'm squishing you.” 

“You’re fine.” Greg squeezed his hips. “I know this is a big change. But John, you're’ the best thing to happen to any of us.”

John shook his head. “You were all doing fine without me,” he said quietly. “I was the one struggling.” 

“Something was missing, and that something was you.” Greg cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“It's nice,” John whispered, tucking his face into Greg’s neck again. “Having a family like this. Having a family that is actually happy, and I know actually cares about me.” 

Greg held him securely. “It’s nice for us too. And we will always take care of you.”

“I know you will. It's just one reason I love you. All of you.” John sighed and cuddled in closer. “Thanks, Greg. You're a good alpha.” 

“I try to be. I never thought I’d have a pack like this, but I’m glad I do.”

John chuckled. “I guess once you hit four people in a relationship, we are a pack, aren't we?” 

“I’d think so. And we’ll all take care of each other.”

“We already do.” John raised his head and kissed him, then clambered off his lap. “You. Shower.” 

“Am I that bad?” asked Greg, chuckling. “All right, I’m going.”

John grinned. “Hurry up or I'll eat your food.” 

“I’ll make it fast, then.”

**

John frowned, and set his phone down. It had been a week since Mycroft had been by, even though he didn't have anything pressing at work, and he’d just canceled again. He sighed and stood up. “Going to see Greg,” he said, waving at Sherlock. “Be back in a bit.”

“Certainly. I'll order something when you return,” Sherlock said.

John tramped down the stairs, and knocked on Greg’s door. He’d moved in a few weeks ago, and things had been wonderful. Until Mycroft had stopped coming by. “Greg?” There was no answer and John shrugged, heading back upstairs. Greg’d probably gone out to the office and not mentioned it.

“Sherlock? Where's my mobile?” He asked coming back up to 221B. 

“Over there where you forgot it when you went to check the message from Lestrade saying he was going out.” 

John sighed. “Right. C’mon then, dinner.”

**  
Greg went up and unlocked Mycroft’s door, not bothering to knock when he had the feeling he’d be ignored. Something was bothering Mycroft, and he couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he knew it was bothering John that Mycroft hadn't been by.

“Mycroft?” Greg called out, setting his keys on the table. 

Mycroft was in his office. With a sigh, he raised his head. “Back here.”

“You're avoiding us,” Greg said without a lead in as he followed the voice back. “Why?” 

“A lot of work.” He said, putting down down his pen.

“That's not why,” Greg said gently, coming to lean on his desk.

Mycroft sighed and looked up at him. “John is pregnant.”

“Wait what? He told you that?” 

“No. I doubt he knows himself.” Mycroft looked back down and shuffled some papers.

“Wait a minute. Your mate-our mate, is pregnant, and you know and haven't said anything to him about it?” Greg asked. “Mycroft, why?” 

“I suppose I didn’t want to upset him.”

“He needs to know,” Greg said. “C’mon. I'll go with you and tell him and we'll figure this all out.” 

Mycroft bit his lip and got to his feet. “Okay.”

Greg took his hand and squeezed. “Don't be worried. Or afraid,” he murmured. “This won't change things. Not really.”

“So you say.”

Greg kissed him. “It won't.”

**

John looked up from his dinner and grinned as Mycroft and Greg walked in. “Hey loves.” He got up and kissed them both, squeezing Mycroft’s hand. “Missed you.” He smiled and gave him another kiss. “Everything all right?”

Sherlock looked between them, and wisely kept his mouth shut, lifting his plate and exiting the room. 

Mycroft watched him go. “John,” he said, turning his attention back. “Have you… felt any different lately?”

“Not really. Bit bloated,” John replied, taking his dish to the sink after finishing off the last dumpling. “Sherlock hasn't had us running around much, figure it's just the lack of exercise.” 

Greg glanced at Mycroft and nodded. “Just do it, My.” 

Mycroft looked at John. “I believe you’re pregnant.”

John simply looked at him for a minute, and then glared. “Sherlock! Get in here!” he shouted. 

Sherlock slunk in, looking a bit like a scolded puppy.

“You knew,” John growled. “That's why we haven't been on cases. Why you made me eat! And why you’ve been making me take the bloody lift or tube everywhere!”

Sherlock blinked, and then raised his hands. “I simply was ensuring no harm would come to your unborn child before you realized its existence yourself,” he stammered. “To ensure the viability of your pup!”

John growled again, rounding on him. “You are going to go down to the shops and buy me a bloody test, understand? Now!”

Sherlock nodded and escaped, grabbing his coat on the way out.

John took a breath, and then turned back to Mycroft and Greg. “You...you're sure?” he asked in a hesitant voice, looking at Mycroft. 

Mycroft nodded and stepped forward to take his hand. “Your scent has changed.”

John took a steadying breath and reached out for the table, sitting down slowly. “O...okay. What do you two want?” he asked, looking up at them with a slight amount of panic in his eyes. 

Mycroft looked at Greg and took a seat to one side, hoping Greg would take the other. “We’re here for you, John. Our family is growing, but that doesn’t change how we feel.”

John squeezed his hand and gave a small nod.

“John? Take a breath,” Greg said quietly. “It's all right.”

John obeyed. “You're both...okay with this?” 

“Of course.”

Greg nodded. “I am too.” He reached out and rubbed John’s back. 

“So. I'll need to figure out living arrangements. And where to put the baby’s things. If I stay at the clinic or not, when I'll be due, can't be more than eight months off, I'm not really showing. Mycroft? You'll move in, won't you?” John asked. “I can't do it alone, and I want both of you here. At least, stay over a bit more?” 

“Of course. We can set up the nursery downstairs. If… you’d prefer me to sell my home I could.”

“Do you want to sell?” John asked, looking at him.

“No,” he admitted. “But I’ll do whatever I need to for this family.”

“You don't need to sell,” John said. “He scooted closer to Mycroft. “Just come round here a little more often. I missed you this week.”

“I will. Apologies.”

John have him a hesitant smile, and then leaned over, embracing him. “I love you,” he murmured quietly. 

“Love you too.” Mycroft ran a hand through John’s hair before kissing him.

“This won't change things, right? Not really? Just...we’ll both be mum. And Greg’ll be da. Or you can be aunt if you want.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” promised Mycroft. “What do you need, right now?”

“You two,” John said softly, looking between them. “I need my mates.” 

“C’mon. Let’s go cuddle on the couch,” Greg said, rubbing his back. 

Mycroft led him over, scenting him as Greg put his arms around John. They were still there when Sherlock got back and wordlessly handed John the test.

John sighed and fiddled with it for a moment, before standing up. “Be back in a minute then.” 

“We’re not going anywhere,” promised Mycroft. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Please?” 

Mycroft smiled and followed him into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it. “Right here.”

John opened the test, and shook his head. “We never talked about this,” he said quietly. 

“No. But we’ll figure it out. There’s four of us, five including Mrs. Hudson. They’ll be raised in a loving home.”

“I know but...you know about my family. What if...I’m not a good parent?” John blew out a heavy breath. 

“You will be, John. I’ve never known anyone to love more loyally, more fiercely, than you.”

John set the test down, and washed his hands. He turned to Mycroft and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, John.” He kissed the top of his head. “And I’ll love our child.”

“I’m glad you’re okay with this,” John murmured, kissing his chest. 

“Of course. I think the time is nearly up, isn’t it?”

“Another minute or so.” John sighed. 

Mycroft moved over to the sit on the edge of the tub, John in his lap. “I’m not jealous or anything.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want this to chase you away.” 

“I was cowardly, John, not to tell you sooner.”

“Why are you a coward?” 

“Because I suspected a week ago, and didn’t tell you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John asked. “You’re not a coward for it.” 

“I didn’t want to upset you. Or have you think I was making things up.”

“Mycroft.” John looked up at him, frowning. “Why would you make this up? Why would...knowing upset me if I’d learn it anyway soon enough.” He glanced over at the test, and took a breath. “Like right now. I’m pregnant.” 

Mycroft cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Congratulations. Do you want to tell the others?”

“Can you tell them?” John asked quietly. “I want a minute alone.” 

“Of course.” Mycroft stood and kissed the top of his head. “He’s pregnant,” he announced, stepping back into the front room.

Greg blew out a breath. “All right. Is he okay?” 

“He just wanted a moment alone.”

“You mean he is crying, and hiding it from the both of you as to not show weakness, because he is overwhelmed and feels that this may drive the three of you apart due to the stress. He is also worried about having to decrease the amount of casework he accompanies me on, and feels selfish for wishing that this hadn’t happened just yet, though he is excited at the prospect of being a mother as it is something he’s always wished to happen, and never thought would, especially considering his attraction to omegas and his original partnership with Mycroft.” Sherlock took a breath and sat up, opening his eyes. “Much of that is of course nonsense, and John will realize it in about three seconds, though it will take longer to adjust to the idea, and he will exit the bathroom once he has washed his face.” 

Sherlock gave them a pointed look as the bathroom door clicked open, and then lay back down. 

Greg gave Sherlock a look, then got to his feet and smiled at John, putting an arm around him. “All right?”

“I’m fine.” John gave him a smile, and tucked himself to Greg’s side. “If anyone has names they’d like to submit for approval, you have eight months.”

“Anything, but Sherrinford,” Sherlock said dryly. 

“As if you have room to talk, William,” said Mycroft, going back to John’s side as well.

Sherlock scowled. “Shut up, Mycie.” 

John smiled. “Both of you shut up. Or I’ll call your mother and make you two inform her I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
